Batman's Jurassic Problem, JPNolan-Bat Fanfiction
by Tyrannosaur King 'Crusher
Summary: A Batman/Rachel pairing. About some time after Batman defeated Ra's Al Ghul, he now has a new investigation to take on. One that involves 65 million years of instinct. Will he solve it in time before shit hits the fan?
1. Morning Breakfast

A decade after Jurassic Park fell, it's resident Tyrannosaurus Rex mating pair were doing their own thing, as usual.

Hunting. Eating.

And even patrolling.

Until a group of Ingen soldiers and guards tranq'd them and they were put into a cage for the new resort, Jurassic World.

In Gotham... billionaire Bruce Wayne, was being held up, at a board meeting at his family company, Wayne Enterprises.

During the day, that was.

The board meeting was over after an hour, it was that of discussing over new deliveries of new military prototype equipment, being transferred into the department of Lucius Fox, the company's C.E.O.

Once the furniture and equipment had been removed from the burnt down Wayne Manor, Alfred made a early morning breakfast for his ward Bruce Wayne.

"Master Wayne?" Alfred asked, hoping for an answer.

Once he got into the room, his young ward was gone.

Who, was at the bunker, tapping into the surveillance footage that he hacked into.

And watched over to see if anything at Isla Nublar had changed lately.

His expression looked grim.

Until his butler showed up.

Fortunately, with the meal intact.

"Staying up late again patrolling, isn't it, Master Bruce?" Alfred called out from behind.

"Yeah. Had been. Batman's been making good progress at least since the night Scarecrow's fear toxin was dumped into the water supply. But it was just the beginning. Now I'm hearing that a company named Ingen had what appears to be, technology to clone animals you can think of back from extinction. Looks like he'll have a lot on his hands to handle." Bruce replied back as his butler approached with his breakfast.

The last Wayne stared at his meal, eyeing it but he asked another question.

"I'm guessing you prepared a meal at this time?" Bruce asked, before he began to turn his attention to the footage.

As Alfred brought him his dinner that morning, he put it aside, to the butler's dismay. Bruce stared at the footage from his seat in his makeshift Batcave. "You must eat, sir," he insisted. "You need to regain your strength. And have plenty of rest. After the night with Ra's al Ghul a year back."

Alfred, being the Wayne family butler, had to raise his ward since the young heir was a child.

However, Bruce was wondering why he didn't make the liquidized drink he usually drinks as a form of nourishment.

"Why don't you make the blends I have normally preferred?" Bruce argued, glaring at Alfred as a petulant child would to a parent, as if he didn't got what he had wanted.

"Because that garbage you drink is horrendous and your body needs real nourishment. Like food."

"It is nourishment…liquidized, as in, ahem, a drink." Bruce retorted.

The sound of the elevator dinging made Alfred smile triumphantly. "Very well, sir. If you don't eat while I'm here, Master Bruce, perhaps someone else can persuade you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded as the butler exited the room to put up the Batman's equipment.

About a minute later, a sound of priscy footsteps started walking towards his direction.

Until his friend, Rachel, entered the elevator to the cave.

And she also, like Alfred, insisted him that he needs to eat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded as the butler exited the room. He could hear the British male speaking with another, a female voice drifting through the air.

He prayed it wasn't some gold digging woman that was after him for his money.

"Why haven't you been eating the food that Alfred made for you, Bruce?"

Bruce's head jerked up as he heard Rachel's voice, her bright eyes and teasing smile making him unconsciously grin back. "Alfred says you won't eat dinner."

"I have my reasons," he replied lightly.

"Mh-hm," she rolled her eyes, sarcastically, taking the tray and moving it closer to him before sitting on the edge of the bed. "C'mon. Your butler's worried about you…although I have to admit, I never pinned you as the selfish playboy. That goes out drinking and partying."

Bruce groaned in frustration. "Seriously, Rachel?!"

"Well, you know me, I'm full of surprises." He pointed out.

"Well, you're going to be full of food in a little bit," she grinned, cutting up his meal for him. "You're going to eat this, one way or the other, whether you like it or not."

"This is harassment," he stated plainly. "I'm not going to let you feed me." Bruce began looking away.

"Aw, but you'll hurt Alfred's feelings," she pouted, putting on a puppy-eyed face. "Pretty please?"

Rachel gave him that look, which Bruce had no way to win over that.

Bruce slapped his hand over his eyes and shook his head, facepalming himself.

"Curse you and your pretty cute face," he cursed, hearing her giggle at this.

"Okay, but I'm-MH!" Already, Rachel had placed a forkful of food into his mouth, smirking victoriously at him before he could say anything else.

Bruce crossed his arms.

"Hmph," he grumbled around the mouthful. "Not cool." Bruce mumbled, still with the food in his mouth.

"Jeez, Bruce. Just chew your food already. And, don't talk with your mouth full. Manners, perhaps?" Rachel asked on cue.

In spite of being forced to eat, he found the enjoyment out of it.

Which is why he'll have to make do with her at the moment.


	2. Ace Chemicals Heist

**_Note that this version of Nolan's Batman has a bit of elements of Affleck's and the Arkhamverse Batman's fighting style. So Batman will be a little aggressive, and ruthless._**

The following night, Bruce Wayne had fully immersed himself into his Batman costume.

As night fell, Batman had walked towards his Batmobile, or rather, the Tumbler, and he drove out of the makeshift Batcave, and out into the night.

The Tumbler roared to life once out in the open road.

He later parked his car somewhere he knew he will go back to, if need be, as he reached for his grappling gun and aimed towards the closest building.

Batman fired his grapple gun towards the building. And ascended to the rooftops for quite some time.

Watching over the city as his cape flung about in the wind during the night, the Dark Knight's eyes looked one way, then the other, using his detective vision to see if any strange activity had occurred yet.

Over at Ace Chemicals, a group of thugs with clown masks with a random man in a red helmet and a cape, infiltrating the chemicals building.

The man was once a former comedian trying to support his pregnant wife, but unfortunately, his wife didn't make it.

This devastated him to where he had no choice but to do that act.

Batman, having received a notification where a nearby chemical factory was being infiltrated by an armed group with a guy they call the 'Red Hood.', had jumped off of a nearby building and his cape turned to a glider, with bat-like wings as the Dark Knight glided about, soaring above the city skyline before heading back to where his car was.

The coordinates to Ace Chemicals had already been installed.

And Batman makes a run for it as he drove down the road for the chemicals building, which proved to be far away.

It was a long way ahead for Gotham's Dark Knight as he sped along the road in the night.

Jim Gordon was busily conversing with the assistant DA Rachel Dawes, about the actions of the Batman, and whether or not he is the hero Gotham needed.

Whilst in the GCPD.

Rachel: Since the night with Scarecrow and dumping the fear toxin all over the city, Batman's doing some good. Criminals are running scared.

Gordon: Yes, agreed. Batman, whoever he is, has true intentions on cleaning out the corruption in the city. He couldn't work within the law, so he had to do it outside the system. He's simply fed up with the crap that happens.

Rachel smiled, knowing that their mutual friend was out there, making sure that the streets are safe for the innocent. And taking down those that try to do wrong.

Until she stared at the television.

Which was showing the security footage of a group of armed men infiltrating the Ace Chemicals building. And a black tank not far away.

"Jim! Look at the television! Someone's broke into Ace Chemicals. And Batman was there too. He's trying to stop them from whatever they were doing." Rachel called out.

At Ace Chemicals, Batman fired his grappling gun towards the highest point and ascended towards the window, and finally, breaking his way in, and activates his detective vision to scan for hostiles.

As the vigilante got inside, he quietly heard footsteps coming from outside the room.

'Must be Red Hood's gang.' Alfred said from the earpiece within the Batman's cowl as the Batman started backing himself up onto a dark corner, and remained hidden.

"Unfortunately. I don't know what they're up to, but whatever it is, this must stop. Now." Batman said, determined.

He waited quietly in the shadows as the group of armed men went in the room, kicking the door with such force as the Dark Knight watched and listened closely.

He was waiting for the right timing and moment to strike.

The armed men had no idea that someone was in the room... with them.

It was that, the Batman started throwing smoke grenades to cover him and provide him the advantage.

'Are you certain about this, Master Bruce?' Alfred spoke.

"I'm certain. These punks won't be a problem." Batman replied cooly.

"Red Hood is the main priority." He said as the thugs begin coughing and choking from the smoke.

And then, the final strike.

Batman then lunges out and takes out each armed thug, one by one, breaking their bones and tying them up, knocking them out with his fists, while leaving one alive and unconscious, to be delivered to the police.

As he ran out, Batman spotted the Red Hood, who tried to run away from him, but accidentally fell off the ledge, and into a vat of chemicals.

Never to be seen or heard from again.

As he ran to try to save him, unfortunately, Batman was too late.

This marked his failure as a vigilante, but it is true that people learn from it, so it never happens again.

But once the police showed up, Batman had already vanished.

The cops hoisted up the tied up suspects out of the building and went out, throwing them in the cars.

"Get in the car! Back to jail, where you belong." Said the rookie.

Though they didn't know that Batman was hearing everything that they are saying, before he was gliding away from the scene, and into the Tumbler, driving away into the night.

"Crime doesn't take a holiday, and neither do I." Batman spoke to himself as he drove off without being detected by the police.


End file.
